


A Dance for Two

by 101SakuraKiss



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dancing, Fire Emblem Awakening - Freeform, Gerome and Inigo - Freeform, Happy Ending, Henry & Olivia, Light Angst, Lon'qu & Cherche, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101SakuraKiss/pseuds/101SakuraKiss
Summary: Things change. Inigo knows this is true. But knowing and accepting are separate things. And Inigo isn't ready to accept that some day Gerome will find a lover and he will no longer watch Inigo's dances. But just for a little longer, Inigo will hold on and continue to dance just for him. And dream of a time where Gerome might match that dance.But sometimes, changes happen in ways we don't always expect.





	

**Inigo’s P.O.V.**

I sigh as I come to a stop; completing the dance finally without any major mistakes. I could still work on the grace, there’s no doubt there. But, at least now I wasn’t tripping over my own feet anymore. I lower my arms and fan at myself. It was a hot summer’s night, and I was practicing in the forest not far from where my parents lived. Since the war was over, and the Risen have vanished, Mother didn’t worry about me going out on my own. When I would sneak out during the war to practice Mother always gave me a lecture afterwards, and Father would just stand there behind her smiling- for being a dark mage he didn’t mess with Mom when she lectured me.

I smile to myself. We, the children from the future, stayed with our parents from this time, even if it may have been unwise. Though the only ones who it was hard for at first was Lucina, Cynthia, and Owain. They were strangers with the royal mark. It was impossible to explain the true reason for their presence in the castle. And for a long time all sorts of rumors were spread about the royal family. Cynthia refused to leave the palace, Lucina almost left but was quickly stopped by her father. And Owain, he stayed with me. He didn’t particularly like it, he missed being able to see Aunt Lissa, but we managed to make the most of it till things calmed down. I don’t know what Uncle Chrom said to the people, but whatever it was ended all rumors about the three there and the town accepted them. Lucina, Cynthia, and Owain were relieved to be accepted and immediately went back to being their normal cheerful selves.

The rest of us lived with our “parents” without any kind of trouble, and most of us saw each other weekly. Yarne, who lived very close to me, would come most days and we’d run and train in the forest. Panné and Libra would come over with him from time to time. Panné and Olivia came steady friends. Libra and Henry, acquaintances. But they were polar opposites, and Uncle Libra didn’t know how to handle my father most times.

Maybe the most surprising of those of us who stayed was Gerome. The man who was so against this in the beginning was one of the first to agree to remain with his parents. Though I doubt Aunt Cherche left Gerome with much of an option, knowing her. I smile as my thoughts turn to Gerome. There was something about him that left me both captivated and endlessly frustrated with the man. And it wasn’t like I didn’t know what that something was. He frustrated me because he still wore that mask- though I guess it would be weird if he didn’t- but because of that, I still couldn’t read him. I don’t think I would ever be able to. He said little to me when we did meet. At first I thought, he hated my company, but I learned later that maybe that wasn’t the case, he just didn’t talk.

What captivated me the most about him was that he was kind- surprisingly kind. He saved me from a couple drunks one night in town as they took too much of a liking to me. He stepped right in and scared them off with a couple of words before I even had the chance to defend myself from them. He walked me home that night before calling for Minerva and heading home himself. When I tried to thank him, he just said to “forget about it”, and he never mentioned the incident to anyone else, something I’m still grateful for. Every night I would still go out dancing. And every night Gerome would be there hiding in the shadows with Minerva, watching. I never knew where he was until the dance was over, but I knew he was there. Despite that, my nervousness had died down long ago as long as it was those two who were watching. I still couldn’t really dance for Yarne or Owain without getting nervous.

 I look down at my bare feet taking a breath.

“So what did you two think?” I ask into the silence. There’s silence for a moment before the rustling of bushes. A gentle roar fills the air as Minerva steps into the clearing. She sways her head from side to side, chirp like sounds coming from her throat. I bow to Minerva, “Thank you very much for such generous remarks.”

 Minerva’s tail swishes, and I can tell she’s happy.

I turn to her stoic rider, his mask keeping his face hidden from me despite the night. “And what does the mysterious Gerome have to say about that dance?”

“It’s different from your usual ones.” he says immediately, turning his face away from my comment. I blink slowly and tilt my head.

“What do you mean?” I ask him, unease settling on me. Did he not like it?

“Your other dances are usually faster than this one,” Gerome begins. “This one seemed much slower. It was beautiful as always, but…” Gerome trails off.

I blush slightly as he calls my dance beautiful, but I press for the rest of what he wanted to say.

“But?” I take a couple steps forward. Gerome snaps his head towards me and starts slightly. He’s silent at first, his mouth hanging open slightly as if he’s distracted before he shakes it off.

“You looked sad.” Gerome says, and I lean back slightly.

“Did I?” I pause, thinking back to my dance. Was I sad? Maybe a little, I wonder why it showed so easily in my dance. “Hmmm, maybe a little bit? I guess I need to practice more then. It’s not like it’s supposed to be a happy dance, but it’s not supposed to be sad either. Hmm, I wonder what move I did wrong.” I mutter the last part under my breath. Going through the moves again in my head.

“The dance wasn’t wrong.” Gerome says, quickly walking up to me. I start slightly and snap my attention back to him. Rarely did he ever get like this towards one of my dances, his voice passionate. “The dance was fine. But, why were you sad?”

“I wasn’t sad,” I tell him. “Not really. I was mostly just thinking about stuff. Like how everything is so different, we’re leading lives none of ever thought we would be able to. It’s like the world we came from as just bad nightmares. Nightmares we still have, but can wake up from. Everyone’s so happy. And even though they aren’t technically _our_ parents, they still took us in. We went from having the worst luck and living in a world just waiting to die; to a world where we can live normal lives free of war. For the most part. I was thinking about how close that all came to being something else. Half of us wanted to stay in that world and continue fighting while some of the others sided with Lucina in coming to the past and rewriting it. We all were very close to becoming separated from each other permanently. And then I started thinking about how things are going to change again.” I rambling now, trying to sort my own mess of thoughts.

“What do you mean?” Gerome asks. Honestly, I’m surprised he didn’t just walk off. I knew I was an overly sensitive person, and this was beginning to turn into one of those nights where my mind would wander to things I didn’t want to think about. “How are things going to change again?”

“Well we’re all older now,” I look up at the silver moon above. “We know how to lead normal lives, Which means we’ll continue to do so. Eventually, we’re all going to be married, and we won’t have time to talk like this anymore.” My mind flickers to the idea of Gerome getting married. I dread the day a woman manages to find her way into his closed off heart. I dread the time when these nights will end. The nights when I go back to dancing alone, only the stars watching me from high above. I dread the idea of separating from all those I call friends, but my biggest dread is that of Gerome leaving. It leaves me cold and empty. Gerome remains quiet for the longest of times before speaking again.

“Why do you think of these things?” he asks me. Surprisingly, there’s no judgement in his tone just slight amount of curiosity.

“I don’t know.” I shrug, looking at him. “I just do. Mother asked me that too. I don’t have an answer.”

“You’ve talked to her about these feelings?” Gerome asks me, and I shake my head.

“Just once.” I say. “It made her sad, so I never mentioned it again. Though she _has_ asked me countless times about it. But, I don’t want to upset her.”

“What about Henry?” Gerome asks, and I immediately shake my head.

“No, never.” I tell him quickly. “I don’t want father to know. I shouldn’t have even told mother. They’re happy people. And so am I.” I fall silent before whispering- “Most of the time.”

“And what about the times you aren’t?” Gerome asks as Minerva coos at me. I stroke the side of her head.

“I dance.” I say. “But, I dance when I’m happy as well. I like dancing. I’m bad at it, but I enjoy it. It’s what mother does, and father enjoys it when mother and I dance for him.”

“You’re not bad at dancing.” Gerome tells me as Minerva pushes her snout against my shoulder. He goes silent for a moment before speaking again. His next words catching me fully off guard. “I enjoy your dancing as well. Immensely so. It’s not just Minerva who enjoys coming out here.”

“Thank you.” It was the only thing I could think of to say. I had never expected such an honest compliment from Gerome. “It’s an honor that you think so highly of my dancing.”

“No.” Gerome shakes his head. “The honor comes you allowing us to watch you. You don’t dance for many people, Inigo. You’re shyer than your mother. The only others that I know of that has seen you dance is Yarne and Owain.”

“Laurent has.” I tell him. “Only a few times though.”

“Then of our group it’s three- Not including Minerva and I.” Gerome tells me. “Or your parents. It’s rare you let people see _you-_ the you when you’re not putting up a front, when you’re not trying to flirt your way into every woman’s bed. When you dance, you are at your most honest and you’re most vulnerable.”

I remain quiet, my heart pounding faster than it had been after I completed my dance. I sadden further on the inside.

_Don’t give me false hope Gerome. It’s too cruel._

“You look sad again.” Gerome remarks quietly. “Why?”

I start and blink slightly before forcing a large smile on my face. One I know he’ll see through.

“You should watch what you say Gerome.” I tell him lightly. “One might take your words the wrong way.”

“What way have you taken them?” He frowns, and I imagine his eyes narrowing behind his mask.

“I’m saying you should save those kind of words for the ladies.” I laugh and give a twirl, moving away from him. “You’ll win their hearts with such kind words.” I resume my dance, a faster one, in an attempt to calm my racing pulse. I want nothing more than to allow myself to love Gerome with my whole being. But I know his interest in me would never move past the dance and to the dancer.

“I have no desire to win a woman’s heart.” Gerome tells me, his voice lowering as it does when he becomes annoyed. “What does that have to do with our conversation?”

“Nothing, nothing.” I continue in my dance. Closing my eyes and imagining the intricate dance. It was a partner dance. So it probably looked strange to watch, but in my mind I wasn’t dancing alone.

_I was dancing with Gerome. The moonlight shinning down on us. A gentle cool breeze blowing in on us. We were dancing and swaying together. The crickets and night birds are the music, a beautiful melody that would never be heard in the same way again. A dance that I would never get to have. And even though it made my heart twist in anguish; I loved it all the same. His hand was warm and firm against the small of my back as his other hand held mine in a tight grasp. Despite my shyness, I felt safe and comfortable in this dance with him. Even in my imagination he has that ever present mask on his face. But I can tell, in this dream, he’s staring at me through that mask. Our bodies were close to each other. Molded together perfectly. Finally, there was no space between us._

The image of that dance, a dance ever so present in my daily thoughts, stuck to me. Like an image burned fresh in my mind over and over. There was pain, but there was also a simplistic beauty within this dream. And though I find it unattainable, I will forever yearn for this dream.

I jump and jerk around as a hand grabs my arm lightly. Gerome is watching me, his hand moving to cup my elbow. I look at his hand, then look at him. Tilting my head slightly as I look at him.

“That dance.” Gerome says quietly. “It looked like you were supposed to be dancing with someone. You looked happy, you looked at peace.” I blush lightly at his words.  “Who did you imagine yourself dancing with?”

“Why do you want to know?” I avert my gaze and look at the grass. The warm breeze from my dream wafting across the meadow.

“I’ve never seen you look so happy as you did for this dance.” his voice is quiet, and it almost sounds sad. I glance at him and smile slightly.

“I was dancing with a friend.” I tell him lightly. “A friend that I hold the closest to my heart.”

“Which friend is that?” Gerome releases my arm and steps back slightly. His voice tighter than it had been. “Owain? Yarne? Nah? Or is it Brady?”

“No. None of them.” I give a tiny bow to Gerome and Minerva, though my eyes stay on Gerome. “I was dreaming of dancing with a friend who wears armor darker than the night. Whose face is the only one I can’t read. My friend who never misses a dance, no matter how early in the morning the dance might be. A friend who has a rough way of talking, but has the kindest heart once you look. My friend, the Wyvern Lord Gerome.”

Gerome remains speechless and I give a small hum. My nerves rise, but I keep myself from trembling. I decided long ago I would be honest with Gerome. That if ever a time arose where I should confess how I felt, I would. That time has come, and now I must live with whatever his choice will be.  Gerome’s hand twitches at his side as he stares at me from behind his mask. Even Minerva was quiet and still.

And yet the night continued. I turn from him.

 “It’ll be dawn soon, perhaps we should return to our homes.” I tell him. I turn and begin to head to the edge of the forest that would lead me back to where my parents lived. “And Gerome…thank you for listening to me.”

 “Hold on.” Gerome stops me before I’m too far away. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 “Tell you what?” I turn only slightly, tilting my head to look at him. “My feelings for you? You could never return them, could you? They would only be a burden to you. And your silence, a burden of my own. I was content loving you from a distance. I was never going to tell you unless the chance arose. It did. But I will never force my feelings onto you. You can walk away, and nothing will change on my end. You will still be a dear friend. Even if you no longer view me the same.”

 “Why are so quick to believe what I will do?” Gerome frowns. “I have yet to tell you anything. Though, you believe I will leave you. You have forced nothing but my own silence onto me. Now allow me to tell you my response.” I fall silent and Gerome reaches up to his mask and removes it. His face bare before me. His dark brown eyes staring at me, keeping me frozen in my place. “I am surprised to hear your feelings on me. I always thought of as nothing more than a skirt chaser. Your interest in men was unknown to me.”

“As far as I know, only Owain knows.” I tell him softly. “He had guessed, and I had no reason to lie. I find interest in women as well as in men.”

Gerome hums at my words and speaks again. “You are flirt Inigo, and a terrible one. But you are honest in your emotions. You always have been. Whatever you feel strongly, you are truthful about. It’s easy to tell when you lie, it’s the only time you truly look someone in the eyes.” Gerome falls silent and stares at the mask in his hands. “I’m flattered I was able to catch your eyes, as they always seem to move from one to the next. Why though, should I believe I will hold your attention any longer than those women?”

“Because I didn’t flirt with you.” I tell him honestly, keeping my eyes trained on the grass between us. “I tried to flirt my way into the beds, not into their hearts. Sure, there were a couple women I was truly interested in, but they were married and I didn’t try. Besides you came back into my life shortly after, and things changed.”

“You joined a war you didn’t believe in.” I fold my arms and turn my attention to him. “You stuck through it, even when things turned for the worse and we were nearly back in the same world we came from. You held steady and pushed through. And when we came out victorious, you could have left. You could have went anywhere in this world, never contacted any of us again, but you didn’t. You stayed. And all the time in between you went with me to taverns, even though you despised every moment of it. You bandaged my hand when Minerva snapped at me for dismissing my skills in dancing. When you admitted to even liking my dancing, I quickly went from being annoyed with your sour attitude to be entranced by you. Really, it wasn’t exactly fair of you, since you never once noticed your effect on me. And I was too scared at the time to say anything to you. If I had, and it made you angry, we wouldn’t be able to fight the same anymore. If it scared you off, the army would have lost a capable and strong soldier. I wouldn’t be able to face Cherche and Lon’qu, who had taken quite a liking to you.”

“I do have more emotions than anger and annoyance.” Gerome’s frown deepens, and I chuckle.

“Yes, you do. But at the time you never showed any other emotion to me.” I tell him. “Once you did, there just wasn’t a proper time to tell you. We had many other things to worry about, like the end of the world and the probability of our parents dying again, or one of us. We both had to focus on what was directly in front of us. Feelings would have to wait. It wasn’t for us at the time. And afterwards, I just never felt it was right to tell you. You seemed happy adjusting to our new world.”

“That’s true.” Gerome finally concedes my point. “You could have told me during one of these dance sessions.”

“I could have.” I agree moving my gaze to the sky. “But tell me Gerome, what are you feelings? You said I was forcing silence unto you. So, tell me now then. I’m not sure I can handle this waiting game much longer.”

 “I said I was flattered by your emotions.” I close my eyes at his words, the beating of my heart dropping. “And you answered why I should believe you.” He continues on, and my eyes snap as I feel a hand touch my own. I look at Gerome who is standing right next to me. Looking at me. “And I do believe in you. I can’t tell you when I came to love you. Or if I can truly say in this moment that I do. But I do know I want to try. When you are near, dancing or just walking, my eyes follow you more than they should. And when you do dance I find myself hoping it never ends. I look forward to these nights when I sneak off to see you. I love watching you as start a new dance, as you stumble but keep trying till you can perfect it. How you stammer when people pay too close attention to you. I’m captivated by your white hair and clear eyes. How your pale skin shimmers in the moonlight, and you glow in the sun. Everything about you captivates me. And if that is love, then I will gladly accept it and walk by your side as long as you will allow me to do so.”

This time, it’s my turn to be speechless, never have I heard so many words be uttered by Gerome at once. Or words as sweet. I smile up at him, not a forced or the smile I use to throw someone off. My real smile. And in return, Gerome gives me one as well. It’s small, but beautiful and rare. I don’t know when I’ll see it again so I engrave this whole moment into my mind. Gerome grips my hand in his and wraps his other around my waist to the mid of my lower back.

“I’m not sure how to dance.” Gerome confesses and I lean against him, so that no space remains between us.

“Don’t worry. I’ll teach you.” I lean up kiss him softly against his lips, and he returns it pulling back only slightly.

And we dance the same dance I had always dreamed about; well into the dawn of a new morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me forever to write. I just started it one day, and then off and on through a few months I would work on it. But then I got really ambitious and I actually managed to finish it. Except! This was only supposed to be like 3 pages at most. It turned into 6 full pages! So yeah, really ambitious. But I really love this pairing. Gerome and Inigo all the way. So I'm psyched that I was able to write this! I hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> Enjoy! ;P


End file.
